


Group Rules for Intimacy

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Emotions, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: “Didn’t we decide at the beginning of the year that for the good of the group, we wouldn’t allow any intimacy between each other or ourselves?"“Troy, we never said ourselves.”Denying himself for an entire semester means Troy might not last very long when he and Abed finally hook up.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 235





	Group Rules for Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abed/gifts).



_“Didn’t we decide at the beginning of the year that for the good of the group, we wouldn’t allow any intimacy between each other or ourselves?”_

_“Troy, we never said ourselves.”_

* * *

**troy**

They’re walking back to Abed’s dorm together, just the two of them, after what turned out to be a pretty emotional day. When they get to the door, Abed stops and puts a hand on Troy’s arm. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” Troy says, confused. “Why?”

“Things got so intense in there that you actually got a nosebleed,” Abed reminds him. “I just thought I’d check and see how you’re feeling now.”

Abed unlocks the door of his room, and Troy feels warm with appreciation for his friend. For all his friends, really, now that it seems like they’re all on good terms again, but especially for Abed, who seems to care extra for Troy, and Troy definitely cares extra for him. 

And Abed is like no friend he’s ever had. He’s weird and quirky and fun and kind. He is focused where Troy is scattered, extravagant where Troy is practical, and stoic where Troy is emotional. If he could, Troy thinks, he would spend _all_ his time with Abed.

He wonders what that would be like. How it would feel to fall asleep next to Abed every night. How it would feel to wake up next to him every morning, wrapped in his arms…

Troy shuts that thought process down quickly, tucks it back into the small part of his brain reserved for Secretly Being in Love With Abed.

“I’m fine,” Troy finally answers, when they’re in the room and both sitting on Abed’s couch. “My nose is all better, for sure.”

“I’m glad,” Abed says, and smiles.

They’re both silent for a few moments, and Troy is pretty sure they’re both still thinking about everything that just happened with their friends.

“So, you really knew Britta and Jeff were having secret sex, huh?” Troy asks. That one had definitely surprised him.

“Yeah,” Abed says. “I’m not a robot or a child. Jeff and Britta both forget that, I think.” He shrugs. “Plus, I mean, they were doing it in _my bed.”_ He points to the bunk bed in question and rolls his eyes.

“That’s kind of fucked up,” Troy says, wrinkling his nose.

“I had to wash my sheets like three times before I felt comfortable using them again,” Abed laments. “Do you have any idea how many quarters that took? Just so they could have sex with each other after we all agreed not to?”

“And while the rest of us were being super careful to follow the rule we made, even if we accidentally took it too far because we misunderstood,” Troy adds, pouting.

Abed nods. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” he asks. “To try to forget about all of that?”

“Yeah!” Troy says, pulling his feet up on the couch while Abed picks the movie. He always lets Abed pick. Abed is _really_ good at movies.

When Abed sits back down on the couch, he’s close enough to Troy that their sides are touching. Abed puts an arm around Troy’s shoulder, and Troy relaxes into Abed, cuddling up to him. 

This is nothing new -- they often cuddle during movies, because Troy likes to be held and touched, and Abed knows that, and apparently he doesn’t mind doing the holding and the touching. They’ve never really discussed it. It’s just kind of understood.

“Thank you for treating me like a human, Troy,” Abed murmurs, about 10 minutes into the movie. Troy gives Abed his full attention, because Abed _never_ talks during movies unless it’s important. 

“Of course, buddy,” he says. “You _are_ a human.”

“I know,” Abed says. “I don’t think our friends always remember that, though. Sometimes it seems like they think I don’t have feelings. Or I don’t experience emotions. Just because I don’t know how to show those things with my face and my voice.”

Troy tilts his head to look up at Abed, who is staring straight ahead. 

“I’ve tried, you know,” Abed continues. 

“Tried what?” Troy asks.

“Tried to figure out how to move my face and voice the right way. I spent a lot of time in front of the mirror. Mostly when I was in high school. And I used to record my voice on cassette tapes. It doesn’t work, though.”

“Abed…” 

“I _do_ have emotions. That’s the thing. Too many of them, even, and I get overwhelmed. And then I shut down, and then it looks like I don’t care about things.” 

Abed kind of looks like he’s about to cry. He sounds like it, too. It’s subtle, and Troy doesn’t think anyone else would even notice. But _he_ notices.

Troy shifts so he’s on his knees facing Abed, and he wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. After a moment, Abed hugs him back, and they stay like that.

“I see your emotions,” Troy says softly into Abed’s shoulder. “I see them on your face, even when no one else does.”

He hears Abed sniffle, and then he doesn’t move for a long time. When they pull apart, Abed takes Troy’s hands in his, and he sits still, gazing into Troy’s eyes. Troy smiles, and then blushes, and still Abed doesn’t look away, and something about the look in his eyes makes Troy want to open up the Secretly Being in Love With Abed part of his brain and share it. 

“Troy, I…” Abed says, and swallows, and licks his lips. “Can I…” His mouth is open, but he stops talking. His eyes are huge.

Troy is leaning in towards Abed before he even notices he’s doing it, and he feels like his brain is short circuiting, and the Secretly Being in Love With Abed part of it never stood a chance of survival. He lets himself feel everything he’s shoved away for _months_ as he closes the gap and kisses Abed, letting go of his hands and reaching up to touch Abed’s face, to cradle the back of his head. He feels like there are flames licking at his entire body.

Abed kisses him back passionately, putting his hands on Troy’s waist and helping him to move over so he’s sitting on Abed’s lap, facing him, straddling him. Troy groans into the kiss, and Abed’s mouth is warm and soft and everything he ever dreamed of (and he’s dreamed of this a _lot)_. 

He wonders if there’s any way Abed won’t notice how hard he is already, but just then Abed pulls Troy closer, so that they’re pressed snugly against each other. The sharp breath of air that Abed draws in makes Troy think he probably definitely _has_ noticed, and the way Abed then tilts his hips forward makes Troy think he probably definitely doesn’t mind. Now it’s Troy’s turn to gasp.

“Is this okay?” Abed whispers in Troy’s ear as he moves his hands to Troy’s ass, pulling him even closer.

“Yeah,” Troy squeaks, and his breath stutters at the sudden increase in friction, and what started as a few flames is now an inferno, his whole body is hot and roaring, and he’s quickly losing control of the burn.

Abed continues to rock against Troy as they kiss, and Troy can feel himself falling apart, and he’s been repressing these feelings for months, and now they are just exploding all over the place, and speaking of things exploding all over the place --

Troy cries out _so loudly,_ and he can’t help it, it’s been _four months_ of ignoring his feelings for Abed, _four months_ of not touching himself, _four months of nothing,_ and he honestly wonders for a second if he is going black out from the intensity of his orgasm. 

He doesn’t black out, but he does sit back on Abed’s lap, and he doesn’t say anything, he can’t, he’s still breathing too hard, still shuddering a little. He can feel himself blushing. He doesn’t look at Abed, he can’t, he’s too spent and rattled and embarrassed.

Then Abed is reaching out to him, and he uses two fingers to lift Troy’s chin until he’s looking straight at Abed’s face, and his expression is nothing Troy has ever seen before. It’s something like awe and passion and lust and desire, his eyes slightly unfocused, his lips swollen.

“Did you just…?” he breathes, biting his lip.

“Uh. Yeah. Sorry,” Troy mutters. “It’s just...you know...been awhile?”

“Don’t apologize,” Abed says quickly, and blinks. “That was... _very hot.”_

 _“Really?”_ That was not the response that Troy was expecting, and he’s not sure how to react.

“Really,” Abed says. “Now, would you rather stop here, or keep going?”

“Keep going,” Troy says without hesitation.

“Cool,” Abed says. “Cool, cool, cool. Then let’s get you out of those clothes.”

* * *

**abed**

He’s been watching Troy ever since his nose started bleeding in the study room. Actually, that’s not true -- he’s been watching Troy since long before that, since the night they sang a duet and rescued a rat. Since the night he realized he was in love with Troy.

It honestly never even occurred to him to _tell_ Troy that he’s in love with him. Even now, he’s not considering it, it’s just something that crossed his mind after spending the day reminiscing with his friends, remembering all the things they’ve done together. To the best of his knowledge Troy is straight, and anyway, he knows a guy like Troy doesn’t end up with a guy like Abed. But today he lets himself entertain the idea anyway. Lets himself wonder, _what if?_

He asks about the nosebleed as they approach his dorm room, because he wants to make sure that Troy is really and truly okay, wants to make sure there’s nothing else he might need, that Abed might be able to give him. Troy assures him that he’s fine.

And then he brings up Jeff and Britta’s secret sex, and Abed thinks about them in his bed -- _in his bed!_ \-- and not only that, the fact that they would have the audacity to _lie_ to him after that, to treat him like a child who doesn’t understand what they’re doing, who believes in leprechauns and doesn’t know about sex.

It’s well established that the study group thinks he’s a virgin, but that’s just because Abed doesn’t feel the need to tell everyone about every person that he brings back to his dorm. Every person that spends the night with him in his bed. Every person that he fucks when he’s thinking about Troy.

Troy also brings up his misunderstanding of their _no intimacy between group members_ rule for the second time today, which makes Abed think it’s on his mind, like maybe it’s actually a pretty big deal to him, like maybe he’s been denying himself a lot.

Then Abed changes the subject, suggests putting on a movie, and that seems to cheer Troy up. When he sits back down on the couch, he sits close to Troy, close enough to cuddle, which is what they always do during movies. Abed savors it, the chance to hold Troy and make him feel safe, because Troy gets really emotional during movies, regardless of genre. Abed likes to know that Troy has an anchor when he starts to feel too overwhelmed. He likes to _be_ that anchor as often as possible.

He can’t stop thinking about Jeff and Britta, though, and the leprechaun thing, and the way his friends perceive him. And that gets him thinking about how _Troy_ perceives him, and how Troy treats him, and suddenly it’s very important that he talk to Troy about that right now, because sometimes it feels like he’s the only one.

He thanks Troy for treating him like a human, and confesses that he thinks their friends don’t believe he has emotions or feelings, when in fact he does, he has _so many._ Too many. He even confesses about practicing his facial expressions in the mirror, recording his voice on a cassette, doing whatever he could to try to be normal so people would treat him that way. He confesses that it didn’t work. That he still doesn’t know how to do those things. He thinks that’s probably already obvious to Troy.

He gets emotional just talking about it, and he wonders if he might actually cry, and it’s uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as it would be with anyone but Troy. Abed can be himself with Troy, he can be real and true and emotional and overwhelmed and shut down and robotic, he can be any of those things, and Troy will still just smile and give him a hug and call him _buddy._ It won’t be a Whole Thing, and Troy won’t Get Weird, and Abed won’t Feel Confused or Ashamed or Mortified.

Troy hugs him. Speaks to him:

_I see your emotions. I see them on your face, even when no one else does._

Now Abed really thinks he might cry, and he sniffles a little, and then tries to keep his breathing slow and even, tries to compose himself. He wants to stay right here forever, in Troy’s arms, warm and loved, even if it’s not the way he dreams of being loved. He wants to know what he did to deserve a friend like Troy, because Troy is the best thing in his life, his whole life, from birth until now.

When they finally end the hug, Abed gets stuck in Troy’s eyes, which are deep and dark, and they’re looking at Abed like he’s the most important thing in the world. Troy smiles, and Abed doesn’t look away. Troy blushes, and Abed still doesn’t look away. He can’t _, he’s stuck._ He’s stuck, and then his mouth is moving without permission from his brain, saying, _Troy, I…_

And he stops himself, swallows. Panics for a second when he realizes he is licking his lips. His mouth starts moving again. _Can I…_

He freezes. Mouth open. Still staring at Troy.

And then Troy is _kissing him,_ he puts a hand on his face and another on the back of his head, and it’s _everything, everything, everything._

Abed kisses back, puts his hands on Troy’s waist, pulls him into his lap with his legs on either side of him. Troy starts to get noisy very quickly, and Abed isn’t surprised one bit, and he _loves it,_ loves hearing the way he groans and whimpers, like he’s creating a soundtrack to match the story of what feels good.

He pulls Troy closer, and when he does he can feel how hard Troy is already. He draws in a sharp breath and then pushes his hips forward until Troy is the one gasping. He asks Troy if this is okay, what they’re doing, and he pulls him even closer.

Troy says yes.

They keep kissing, and Abed starts rolling his hips so that he’s grinding against Troy, and Troy keeps making sounds, whining and gulping and moaning, and then all of a sudden they crescendo to a climax, and it’s a literal climax, Troy is _coming in his pants,_ and _Abed did that._

This is quite possibly the hottest thing Abed has ever experienced.

Troy sits back, out of breath and trembling and blushing, and he won’t look at Abed, won’t meet his eyes. So Abed reaches out and touches his chin, lifts it until Troy is looking at him. Marvels at Troy’s face, how dazed and shaky and blissed out he looks, even through his obvious embarrassment.

He doesn’t like to make assumptions, so he asks, _Did you just…_ And Troy starts to apologize, and Abed stops him. Tells him what he thought of it, and Troy seems surprised, and _Abed_ is surprised that Troy doesn’t understand what an unbelievably vulnerable and raw and _beautiful_ thing he just got to witness, seeing the person he loves caught off guard by his own pleasure. It’s sexy and erotic and incredibly arousing, and someday he’ll make sure Troy _does_ understand.

He asks Troy if he’d like to stop or keep going, and is relieved when Troy says keep going, because this is maybe the best evening of his life and he doesn’t want it to end yet. He suggests Troy take off his clothes, because he knows they’ll probably start to feel pretty sticky and gross soon, and it’s important to him that Troy is comfortable.

(It’s also very important that he _finally_ gets to see what Troy looks like naked.)


End file.
